Harry Potter and Hermione Granger: Animagus Unleashed
by Agent Knightfall
Summary: ABANDONED and Up For ADOPTION. if I finish MoD in Time, I may return here
1. Prologue

a/n

After a particularly bad day being bullied by the Dursleys, Harry accidentally becomes a cat animagus. After exploring London a bit, He encounters a young Hermione and senses the similarities in what they are. he is able to encourage a (human) friendless Hermione to also become a cat animagus (through the same method). They both work out how to shift between forms at will and Harry stays at the Granger's as a pet. eventually they go to hogwarts and learn partial transformations and other magic.

tags: H/Hr, Weasel!bash, Ferret!bash, manipulative!Dumbledore, OP!Harry, OP! Hermione.

end a/n

Prologue: The Cat-Under-The-Stairs

The small eight year old boy was still recovering from his latest beating from Uncle Vernon in the cupboard under the stairs. This particular beating was for getting far better grades than Dudley.

As his bruises faded from his accelerated healing (part of what the Dursleys called freakishness), the boy wished harder than ever to escape. He wished that he could be as free to roam as Mrs Figgs' cats. As he made that fervent wish, He finally fell unconscious from the beating and his body compacted itself into a far smaller frame. A tail sprouted and his ears became that of a cats'. His previously unruly hair became the short fur of a cats and under his closed lids, his eyes became slitted. In that moment, the Boy was gone, in his place was a small black kitten.

The following morning the Dursleys went through their normal routine: go downstairs, unlock the cupboard to release the Boy and force the Boy to make breakfast. Or at least that was what they thought they were going to do. When Petunia Dursley opened the cupboard, the last thing she expected to find was a malnourished kitten where the boy should have been. Being the sensible person she was, she picked the kit up by the scruff and tossed the scrawny little beggar out the window. She started cooking by herself with a smile on her face, after all the boy finally ran away, the freaks wouldn't bring him back to her now, would they?

Harry woke up in his feline form in a rosebush. After scrambling out from the bush, he found that he was far smaller than he was supposed to be and covered in hair. The rather intelligent boy turned kitten then started walking. After all when one finally gets the opportunity to be as free as they can, one must seize the opportunity.

Time Skip: 3 months

After escaping the Dursleys, Harry made his way around London, stopping at various schools, peeking in on classes, to see if there was anyone who he could befriend. In his mind they needed to be intelligent so that he could learn the same, bullied by others so they wouldn't reject him and have a little extra something that Harry just couldn't put his finger(paw) on. In the meantime, he performed regular raid on the feral mice in those schools and sat in on various classes. This continued until finally he met a young girl in Crawley.

Hermione Granger was a lonely girl. Her classmates avoided her like the plague as they had somehow got the idea that being a bookworm was a contagious disease. They also teased her from afar about her bushy hair and buckteeth. And when they invariably drew forth accidental magic, they ran scared to a teacher to get her in trouble. Despite this, she was still one of the kindest children in the school, save for her bossiness.

One day, as she was going home from yet another horrible day at school, she saw a small, emaciated kitten following her. Upon noticing the creature, scooped it up, made it comfortable in her backpack and hurried home.

"Mum! Dad!" called out Hermione, as she crossed the entrance to her home. "Look what I found on the way back home!"

Emma Granger made her way down the stairs, to see her daughter and a starved kitten in her hands.

"Where did you get that cat, Hermione?"

"I found him on the way home, He looks so sick, can we keep him? Can we keep him?" blurted out Hermione.

"We will have to take him to the vet to get checked up on first, then you have to convince your father."

At this, Hermione rushed around the house to convince Daniel Granger of the benefits of keeping the stray kitten.


	2. The Vet Appointment and a peek on Albus

**Granger** **Household**

Harry was observing this latest candidate for his owner. She was rather intelligent, one of the most bullied students in her school and he was quite sure that the other _something_ he was looking for was present in her too. He had been watching her for a week before he decided to make his appearance, and overall he was quite satisfied with his observations. Now to become her pet...

After being taken home with her and introduced to her parents, Harry was set up with a temporary bed in the basement of the house whilst the Granger's went about booking a veterinary appointment for him and making plans for his long term stay. If, that is, he passed the medical examination.

While he waited for the appointment tomorrow, Harry decided that he'd see about scrounging some food from his new human.

Hermione was distracted from her homework. The kitten she'd found was sitting on her books, eyes wide amd looking adorable.

"Aww, who's the best little kitten?" She cooed.

"You need a name. hmm..."

She took a good look at the kitten's black fur and the white patches of fur on his feet and the lightning shaped patch on his forehead.

"How about... Bolt? Because of the fur here?" indicating his forehead. The cat shook his head.

"You don't like that? Uhhmm... Socks?" another shake.

"Patches?" yet another shake.

"Claws?" This time the cat nodded. "Claws it is." Hermione nodded to herself.

"Hang on, cats shouldn't know human gestures? So how do you?" Claws just shrugged at that.

"Oh well, I guess that's a mystery for another day. Do you want some food?"

Claws nodded vigorously.

 **Hogwarts Headmaster's Office**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was quite a busy man. He had a school to run (though he pawned off most of that to his deputy), legislation to look through and masterplans to bring about.

An owl made it's way to his desk.

 _'Oh, who might this be from?'_ He thought as took the letter. _'Another from Arabella. She probably just wants to complain about the Dursleys beating the weapon up. ignore!'_ He threw the letter out.

Suddenly the ward monitors for No.4 Privet Drive sounded. _'What? The wards can't have collapsed! Something must have happened to the weapon!'_

He apparated straight to number 4 and knocked on the door. Petunia answered

"Who... Oh, It's one of you freaks. Sorry but we finally got rid of the last one and we're not taking any more!" She slammed the door right into Dumbledore's nose.

 **Crawley Veterinary Clinic**

The following day the Granger's took the newly named Claws into the clinic. After a short wait, they were taken to a examination room.

"This kitten has been heavily malnourished and even tortured throughout his young life. Frankly I'm surprised he's not dead. I'm going to give him some vaccines and then I think you should for the first week or so give him double the regular amount of food to bring his weight up." said the Vet. "You said you found him on the streets, didn't you? Pity, If we knew who had him previously, we could place charges."

He didn't notice Claws jumping onto his computer. But he did hear the cat using the keyboard and typing something. "What the... No.4 Privet Drive? How smart is this cat?"

The elder Grangers were speakless, seeing a cat typing was, to be sure, was not something you see every day. Hermione, however, was quite satisfied. Now, She had a pet who would match her own intelligence, She wouldn't let the school bullies get to her now.

"How... never mind, how about you bring him back in a few weeks after we take a blood sample and get him booked on a CT scan. There is something wrong with that cat." said the vet.

 _a/n_

please read and review, suggestions are welcome for improvements to the story.

 _end a/n_


	3. Return to humanity

**Granger Residence** Harry, still in his feline form was following Hermione to school. He'd seen other students bullying her before, and as her pet he therefore had to protect her. After a quick scan of the area and noticing nothing that could harm her, he waited outside the building for lunch break.

At lunch, Claws' attention was grabbed when he overheard some children talking about Hermione.

"How are we going to get the Know-It-All this time?"

"Lets get some buckets of water and splash her after-school. That should prevent her sending teachers after us."

Immediately, Claws knew he needed to warn her. He ran to her and got her attention.

"Claws? What are you doing here?"

Claws concentrated on getting the warning across.

 _'Some of the students are going to try and soak you on the way home!'_

Hermione was startled at the sudden voice in her head.

"Claws? Did you do that?"

 _'Yes, I did now are you going to listen to my warning?'_

"But how can you talk in my head? And can you teach me too?"

 _'I'll teach you if and only if you listen to the warning. Deal?'_ "Deal"

 _'You have to focus on getting the other person to hear. I think. This is the first time I've done it'_ "Have you done other things like this before?"

 _'Yes, Three months ago I turned into a cat.'_ "Wait, are you not really a cat?"

 _'I'm actually a human called Harry_ _Potter.'_

"Nice to meet you, Harry."

 _'You are welcome, Hermione. It goes without saying that you must keep what I really am a secret, so please continue to call me Claws. Though, If you can help restore me to human form I'll try to teach you how to change into a cat too.'_ "Thanks, _Claws_ , I'll see you after school. Bye!"

 _'bye'_

The bullies went along with their plan, but with the prior warning, Hermione avoided getting wet. She got home quickly and soon started on her homework, Claws contributing every now and again.

After her homework was finished, Hermione started with trying to help Claws regain his human form.

"What did you do to become a cat in the first place?"

 _'I told you, I'm only telling you that after I regain my human form.'_

"I was thinking, If you did what you did to become a cat again, but in reverse, maybe it will make you human?"

 _'Oh, I didn't think of that. What I did was concentrate really hard on being a cat and tada! Instant cat! So maybe if I concentrate on being human...'_

There was a loud _Pop_ and suddenly the Cat was replaced by skinny black haired boy.

"Hey, It worked! Thanks Hermione!"

The boy hugged the girl, before popping back into a cat.

 _'Now to teach you how to do it...'_


End file.
